Pass the Kiss on
by Kiwipie
Summary: It's Valentines' Day. Tenten's friends are sick, so she has to deliver their presents to their crushes for them. Unfortunately for Tenten, she's oblivious to the game their crushes are playing with her. Pass the Kiss on. Nejiten oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Sees' Candies.

This oneshot was inspired by a really good fic I read. It was for Ouran High School Host Club. On with the story, enjoy!

* * *

**Pass the Kiss on**

Tenten grumbled incoherently as she entered the school at 7 in the morning. She was all alone.

A bad case of the flu was passing through the school and, unfortunately, Tenten's best friends, Ino, Sakura and Hinata had caught it.

_"Weaklings…" _Tenten thought, slamming her locker shut and proceeding out the doors to go to the playground. _"They're ditching me all alone at school…me, Tenten, a loner! Damn them…"_ ...Harsh isn't she?

_And, _that was not the only thing that bugged Tenten so much. It was Valentines' Day today and Hinata, Ino _and _Sakura had all given her little bags of chocolate to give to their crushes for them.

Stupid stupid stupid…Tenten shuddered as she felt the 'Love' floating around in the air. It was too obvious. Too strong.

_"This is going to be so freakin embarrassing…"_Tenten thought, furious. _"They **just** had to get sick today didn't they…out of all days' it **HAS** to be Valentines' Day…"_

Tenten scowled as she tightened her grip around the small pink, lavender and blue bags. In her left hand there was a small, white bag. It was abandoned. Separated from all the other bags, which were dangling off her right hand.

_"Okay…" _Tenten went through the plan in her mind silently, watching other students flooding into the playground. She realized that almost half her classmates weren't there. _Weaklings_ ran through her mind again.

_"First break I'll go find Sasuke, then Shikamaru then Naruto…then maybe Neji…"_ She forced herself to think the last name. She did get him a small bag of chocolate that cost her 25 dollars after all…

Tenten breathed inwardly as she caught a glimpse of a boy with long coffee brown hair entering the playground. That was a relief. Neji wasn't sick…and neither were Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru…

"Damn." Tenten muttered, her eyes lowering to the floor. " I was hoping they'd be sick…."

"Who!?" A hyper voice suddenly asked her, right into her ear. Tenten jumped up in fright. Naruto…how the fuck did he get to her so quickly?!

Tenten turned; her expression could make little kindergarteners cry on the spot. "God Naruto! You stupid fucktard! Creep up on me like that again, you're dead." Tenten growled as Naruto took one step back, looking freaked. Tenten breathed in, satisfied.

Naruto hesitantly took one step forward, seeing that Tenten had calmed down. "Tenten…is Hinata here today?" He looked hopeful.

Tenten managed a small smile. It was good to know Naruto cared about Hinata.

"No." Tenten put on a sad face and answered him in a tragic voice. " She's at home today. But she's getting better."

Naruto's expression fell. Tenten almost felt sorry for him. Mark the word 'almost'.

_"THE BAG IDIOT!"_ her mind suddenly screamed at her.

**I know. Shut up.**

_"Whimper whimper...I feel hurt..."_

"Oh yeah, here!" Tenten ignored the voice of her mind and shoved the small lavender bag into Naruto's surprised hands.

"From Hinata." She said to him, voice thick with implications.

"Oh cool!" Naruto exclaimed, his happy-go-lucky expression back. He suddenly grinned devilishly, his eyes zeroing in on Tenten's left hand. The hand with the white bag in it. Tenten, looking over at the trees did not see Naruto grinning. Ah well, too bad for her…

"Tenten…" Naruto took one step closer to her. Tenten looked away from the trees, her attention diverted to glare at Naruto suspiciously. "What now?"

"Pass this on!" He leaned forward and quickly; he planted a chaste kiss on Tenten's cheek before skipping away. "Remember to pass the kiss on Tenten!" She could hear him calling out from behind his shoulder.

Slightly dazed, Tenten touched her cheek before regaining her composure and senses back. "NARUTO!" She yelled, shaking her fist at him (she resisted to do anything more rude...ahem ahem...). "YOU BIG IDIOT! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!"

Naruto didn't answer since he was now out of sight. Sighing, Tenten made the correct decision to not tell Hinata about the kiss. Everyone thought Hinata was really nice, and timid and all…but she could be very scary when she wanted to be…

Tenten shivered just thinking about the time Sakura and Ino stole Hinata's Cadbury bar. It was a very traumatizing experi-

**_DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG…_**

Tenten, still swearing under her breath, entered the school. She was getting a headache from all the squealing and "Neji kun, Sasuke kun can you kiss us?!" pleas.

"_Jeez…fuck that Naruto…I'll go give Shikamaru's his during break…" _Tenten told herself firmly. _" Do not chicken out…its just one small kiss on the check anyways_…"

Doing yoga mentally, Tenten made her way to her first class, blocking her mind out from all the screaming fan girls.

* * *

_First Break_

"Oh God…" Tenten muttered. " Where the hell can I find a stupid lazy ass during break?" Her sharp hazel eyes darted around the playground, scanning everywhere. Shikamaru was nowhere to be seen.

Tenten swore for about the hundredth time that day. "Fuck it fuck it fuck…damn my stupid weakling friends to be sick on this day…" She kicked a tree in frustration.

"OW FUCK!" She screamed, clutching her foot, hopping up and down frantically. "Oh my fucking…"

"Are you okay?" A wary voice suddenly asked her. She knew that voice.

Tenten's head shot up. "Shikamaru?" She asked hesitantly.

She heard a yawn. " This is so troublesome…Ino's sick right?" He looked slightly sad for a moment before perking up again. The line of a smile was back on his face again.

"She'll be back tomorrow though." He nodded once, confirming it himself.

"Know-it-all..." Tenten muttered under her breath.

Shikamaru chose to ignore her, and his eyes zoomed in on the baby blue bag in Tenten's grasp. " For me?" He asked. His voice was normal, but Tenten could hear the hope edging it.

Tenten sighed and stretched out her hand. " Yeah from Ino…" She stopped abruptly, remembering Naruto's words. She frowned.

"_Remember to pass the kiss on Tenten!"_

Shikamaru's attention turned back to her. " What's wrong?" He asked, not sounding interested. He was peering down at his blue bag, probably wondering what nice things were waiting for him inside.

"Okay whatever. Here goes." Tenten breathed in, getting ready.

"Here goes what..?" Shikamaru looked confused.

"This." Tenten, leaning forward, kissed Shikamaru quickly on the check. No tongue used, no real feelings in it. It was just a plain, unmeaning-full kiss.

Tenten leaned back, sighing in relief. It wasn't that hard.

"_Phew."_

Shikamaru touched his cheek soundlessly, shocked to see Tenten just standing there emotionless. _" What…what about Ino…she doesn't care about her friends?" _

"Naruto told me to give it to you." Tenten said, holding her hands up in a mock peace sign. " No need to look so weird."

Shikamaru didn't respond. Instead his eyes were on the small white bag in Tenten's left hand. The corners of his mouth twitched upwards.

"_Ahhh…smart move Naruto…" _Shikamaru thought, staring at the obviously oblivious girl in front of him.

"Anyways, gotta go find Sasuke." Tenten waved, about to walk off when Shikamaru grabbed her arm. "What?" She said, an incredulous expression on his face.

"Here." The kiss was so fast that Tenten almost didn't feel it. It was just like a butterfly landing on her cheek and flying off again.

She groaned in annoyance. " Why….?"

Shikamaru smiled, his dark eyes gleaming without the desire to sleep for once. " Pass it on…." he paused, "to Sasuke." He nodded his head once to the pink bag dangling off Tenten's fingers.

"_Oh God…no." _Tenten thought, horror-struck. _" Not Sasuke…anyone but Sasuke…"_

Shikamaru, still smiling turned around and started to head back to the school. " Do it second break." He told her, about 3 feet away. " The bell's about to ring."

He was right. As always.

**_DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG…_**

* * *

Ahhhh…It was the lesson before second break and Tenten was tapping her pencil impatiently on her wooden desk. " I'm gonna die…" She whined silently. " Why Sasuke?"

The teacher stared at her sympathetically. " Tenten, I know algebra is hard, but it's not like you're _dying_." That earned a few snickers from around the room. Tenten sighed.

"Yes Mrs. Kurenai." She didn't know how wrong she was…

* * *

_Second Break_

Tenten wandered through the hallways, looking for a certain _someone_ with duck butt hair.

"_Damn. Why do Sakura and me have to like the stonehearted cold bastards…"_Tenten thought to herself miserably, trudging down the long corridors. _" We have SUCH great taste in men..."_

"Where the fuck can Sasuke be!?" Tenten said in exasperation as she slumped down next to a wall of lockers. Suddenly, her ears caught something. Someone was turning in their code for a lock.

She looked up to see who it was. She only saw the back of the guy, but it was enough. " Chicken butt!"

Speak of the devil…and he will come.

Sasuke glared down at her, his onyx eyes piercing. He echoed her words disbelieving. "Chicken butt?"

"Uh…no." Tenten got up hurriedly, brushing her jeans. " Sasuke." She amended.

Sasuke slammed her locker shut, then turned to look at her again. "What?" his voice was like a whip.

Tenten winced, dreading what she had to do. She grabbed his hand and stuck the small pink bag in it. " From Sakura." She said, quickly. " She's sick today so…"

A small blush crept up to Sasuke's cheeks. " Ahh…" He said, trying to look off handish. He wasn't doing very well…

_KISS HIM!_

**BE QUIET. I'M GETTING TO THAT PART.**

"Oh yeah, and Sasuke?" Tenten said, trying to maintain her usual voice level.

"What?"

" I have to kiss you."

Somehow, Sasuke's emotionless face turned even more emotionless as Tenten stepped forward to kiss him. Trying to be as fast as possible, Tenten planted a small, almost untellable kiss on Sasuke's pale cheek. " There. All done." She stepped back, the white bag swinging in her grasp.

**HA! TENTEN POWER!**

_"Uh huh..."_

"Huh?" Sasuke looked as dazed as confused as Tenten first had when Naruto kissed her.

"From Naruto, then Shikamaru." Tenten said, a bleak line on her face. Sasuke didn't say anything.

"Seriously." Tenten said, cocking her head to one side. " Are Shikamaru and Naruto gay? It would be a real pity…and Ino and Hinata would be devastated…" There was genuine curiosity in her voice.

Sasuke almost managed a laugh. He realized why Tenten thought that, but he knew the real reason once he saw the white bag.

Tenten glanced down at her wrist, consulting her white and black, panda designed watch. " Hmm…10 more minutes…that gives me enough time…" She said quietly to herself. Sasuke smirked. He knew what the 10 minutes were for.

"Tenten." Sasuke made a beckoning movement with his pinky. " Come here for a sec."

"Okay…" She would regret this later…sometimes Tenten could be such an idiot…

Sasuke leaned down and kissed Tenten gently on her forehead. " Pass the kiss on." He said to her, a smile in his voice.

"Pass it on."

* * *

"Neji?" Tenten poked her head into the third deserted classroom she had tried looking in. Three was her lucky number.

"Hn." Neji replied.

"_YES! I KNEW HE'D BE IN HERE." _Tenten punched the air mentally, though the biggest feeling she was feeling right now was nervousness. _"Stupid chicken butt told me to pass the stupid kiss on..."_

Neji looked over at her peacefully. He was sitting by the window…meditating. Amazing. Neji could persuade the teachers to let him have a free room for break just to meditate…

"What do you want Tenten?" he asked her in a tranquil voice.

"Uhh…" Tenten stepped into the room and made her way towards Neji.

Neji's eyes opened slowly, opening fully only when she stopped right in front of him.

With a start, Tenten realized all the flowers and chocolate boxes around Neji. _Fan girls_ she thought grimly. Sasukehad probably thrown them all away…cold hearted chicken butt. At least Neji had the heart too keep them...

"Tenten?" Neji now sounded confused. " I must go back to meditating, so could you please tell me what is bothering you?"

Tenten gulped and nodded. " Here." She threw her small white bag onto Neji's lap. " Chocolates." She told him. " It is Valentines Day after all."

"Hn." Neji said, not looking disturbed or anything. He didn't even say 'thanks'.

Tenten deflated. Even Sasuke managed to blush when she gave him Sakura's present._ But_, if she had paid closer attention to Neji's face, she would have been able to see the ghost of a smile flit across it...

Now she _really _didn't want to kiss Neji. He didn't even have any feelings for her. Tenten gazed sadly around the room; there was a huge Sees' Candies box next to a big pot of red roses. There were loads of other Valentine Day gifts too. Tenten swallowed once before she bent down in front of Neji. He didn't see this as he was too busy meditating and had his eyes closed.

Slowly, and hesitantly, Tenten closed in the space between them and planted her warm lips onto Neji's cold, white cheek.

Neji's eyes flew open as he felt something warm land on his cheeks. He saw Tenten kissing him. His mouth dropped open and he stiffened. His alabaster brow furrowed.

Tenten, feeling this, straightened up and shrugged.

" You kissed me...?" Neji's statement sounded more like a question. He sounded astonished. This didn't take Tenten by surprise. She knew to expect surprise from this stupid 'pass the kiss on' fiasco...

"Yeah." Tenten shrugged once more and lifted her head up to the ceiling. " I kissed you, so what? I was just passing a kiss on from Sasuke." She tried to keep her voice casual.

Neji paused, looking thoughtful. " So that means I can kiss you right…?"

This took _Tenten _by surprise and she felt her cheeks getting hotter and hotter. " I guess…" she mumbled.

Neji got up form the floor and landed a warm, soft kiss on Tenten's lips for a brief second. Then he stepped away, smiling.

"Happy Valentines' Day." He said warmly.

Tenten beamed back at Neji, feeling unusually happy. Then, awkward silence over took them.

The silence grew so intense that Tenten jumped a metre into the air when he door suddenly slammed open. Naruto rushed in. Shikamaru and Sasuke were following him slowly, Sasuke still smirking.

"You passed the kiss on then?! Na? Na?" Naruto asked Tenten, looking very hyper and excited. There was something in his voice that made Tenten's mind go_ 'click'_ as she put together his words and their actions for today.

"Yes." Tenten sighed, feeling extremely stupid all of a sudden. She could see _now_ that they had planned this. This _game._ Maybe Neji wasn't a part of it…but the other three were going to pay...

_"You're an idiot...you know that?"_

**Aww, just shut up. I feel stupid enough for now.**

Neji glared at them, his voice as cold as ice as he repeated Naruto's words. " Pass the kiss on?" Okay, so Neji _wasn't_ a part of it...

"Yeah." Sasuke nodded. " But hey, don't get mad at us. She was the one who agreed to do it."

Shikamaru nodded, chuckling. The baby blue bag was still hanging limply off his arm.

Tenten felt EXTREMELY STUPID as she swore in a high pitched voice, " Damnit…"

* * *

**Well, here's my oneshot. More humour than romance actually...hope you liked it!**

**Sorry if it's a bit bad though...I usually write in 1st person, so I don't have a lot of experience with writing in 3rd...you can comment on what I can improve on. That would help a lot if I were to write another fic in 3rd person.**

**Anyways, please read and review! :)**


End file.
